Transformations and Transfigurations
by ANIMElove737
Summary: It has been five years since the Kishin, Asura, has been eradicated from this world. This is a simple ONESHOT depicting the transformations that have taken place between Maka and Soul. WARNING: LIME-ish MATERIAL! Pure smut and romance, guys!


**Warning! Citrus-y content ahead! NOT, I repeat, NOT a lemon! Look at me, all well-rounded and such, writing a Soul Eater story! Twenty points for Gryffindor!**

**I apologize for not updating and pretty much making you all assume that I had dropped off the face of the earth. BUT I AM BACK! *Audience of one cheers* Personally and in all seriousness, this story is pretty okay, actually. And, to all of you who question me afterwards even though it is obviously stated in the DESCRIPTION, this is a ONESHOT! No more, no less! That's it! The end! Por fin!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Do not copy or redistribute without author's consent**

Maka Albarn strode down the halls of the DWMA, smirking as heads turned at her appearance. '_That's right, stare..._' she thought haughtily as she checked the assignment bulletin board to see what she and her partner would be doing today. The five years since the Kishin Asura's death had been good to her, and it was about time people started taking notice.

Her once A-cup breasts had developed, finally reaching the perfect C-cup size; they weren't anything compared to Tsubaki's or Blair's, but they were a major achievement for her. Other than her fantastic upper-body transformation, she had filled out in other places as well. A lean, washboard stomach flared out into hourglass-worthy hips, which gave way to the most enticing of heart-shaped bottoms. Long and muscular legs proudly carried her from point A to point B, and delicate feet currently adorned comfortable, black converse. Her tawny hair, which once adorned two identical pigtails on either side of her head, flowed down past her shoulders in the slightest of waves, bangs sweeping the face and drawing attention to her magnificent, emerald eyes. Currently, those eyes were scanning the crowd of students lining the hallways for one in particular.

'_Where is he?_' she thought irritably, adjusting her form-fitting uniform top as a nervous habit as she stopped outside the door labeled _Class Crescent Moon_.

"Hey..." came a smooth, yet slightly gruff, voice from the entryway, and Maka's eyes snapped up to connect with the amber gaze of her beloved weapon. '_Soul..._' The 18-year-old man that currently held her attention smirked as he felt the sudden bought of shyness take her soul captive, and the sharp teeth that stared back at her when she looked him in the face made Maka shiver. "Thought you'd never show," he rasped out, leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. A blush took possession of her pale cheeks as she felt his lips trail down her neck to her collarbone, and she leaned into him as his teeth lightly nipped at her shoulder.

"S-Soul...not here..." she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

It was no surprise that, over the years that followed their final battle against Asura, a relationship had accumulated between the meister and her weapon. The two went on to become the most successful pair in all of the DWMA's history, and not but two years later, the duo had finally managed to transform Soul into a death scythe. After that, feelings were made very clear (with a little help from the Tonic their friends had slipped into their drinks at the celebratory party held at Maka's apartment), and here they were, three years later, closer than every before.

Pulling back, the death scythe kissed his meister's lips softly before releasing her, staring down at her with a proud and satisfied gleam in his eyes at the height difference.

Maka wasn't the only one who had metamorphosed throughout the years; Soul had grown in leaps and bounds as well. His small, rather scrawny frame of five years prior had been completely altered, in its place the body of a god. Standing at about a head taller than Maka, his body had filled out to accommodate for the growth spurt. Muscular arms hung suspended from strong shoulders, and hard, defined pectorals gave way to a very enticing six pack. Track star-worthy legs were currently adorning loose-fitting jeans, and to top it all off (literally), beautiful, sterling hair spiked out from his head. His boyish facial features still remained intact, though his red eyes seemed to be a tad harder than in previous years, and a scar was evident just above his left eyebrow, adding an air of toughness to him. To say that he was good-looking was an extreme understatement.

"Fine, you win for now, but we'll finish this at home," he declared, nipping her bottom lip as a promise for events to come.

Shuddering with anticipation, Maka whined, pouting her full lips. "Can we go home, now?"

A raspy laughed from her boyfriend sent her heart aflutter. "I wish, but we have Dr. Stein's class next, and you know what'll happen if we skip out on that." He slid his finger across his throat in a mock-suicide attempt, making Maka laugh out loud. They both turned to the classroom, and Soul absentmindedly slid his arms around her shoulders before entering the room.

"Ya-hoo! It's about time you two showed up! What the hell are you doing keeping a big star like me waiting?" Black Star shouted from his seat at the very top of the classroom. Tsubaki shook her head at her partner's insolence, then turned a friendly smile to the couple currently making their way up the steps.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" she questioned in a friendly tone, beckoning Black Star to sit back down with a stern look.

Maka departed from Soul's warmth—not before receiving a kiss to the forehead—and sat beside her best friend, giving her a hug and smiling warmly at her. "Hey, Tsubaki! I'm fine! And you?" After the woman answered the same thing, Maka turned to her other friends that were sitting one section below her. "Hey, Liz! Patty! Looking symmetrical today, Kid," she teased, jabbing him in the forehead with her pencil's eraser and smiling as he scoffed and turned around, though he was obviously not upset. His neurotic tendencies had calmed considerably over the years, so it was no surprise that he no longer found it upsetting when the three Sanzu lines on the left side of his hair were not symmetrical with the raven-black locks on his right side.

"Hia, Maka!" Patty shouted happily, jumping up and hugging aforementioned girl around the neck tightly.

Gasping as the girl's grip tightened, Maka managed to get out a weak, "P-Patty...can't...breathe..." before the pistol was forcefully pulled off of her by Liz.

Turning her sheepish gaze on her friend, the elder of the two pistols uttered a simple, "Sorry," before turning back around in her seat and leaning her head on Kid's shoulder tiredly.

Smiling, Maka scanned the rows of seats, picking out Chrona and waving. The pink-haired weapon waved back meekly before turning around as Dr. Stein came barreling into the room on his wheelie-chair.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Stein," the class chorused.

Satisfied with the response, Dr. Stein immediately whirled into another one of his dissection lectures, though Maka was only paying attention half-heartedly. Her emerald gaze rose to the ceiling as she attempted to balance her pencil between her upper lip and nose. She had already read this lesson three times, so she felt no need to listen to something she already knew. Instead, her thoughts drifted to what it usually did when she zoned off...her one and only Soul Eater Evans. These thoughts never contained anything of substance; just flashbacks and random fantasies that would never happen, but it was a better way to spend her time than staring blankly at the ceiling.

Snapping out of her daydreams, she noticed that she had been gazing longingly at her boyfriend the entire time she had been lost in her thoughts; thankfully he hadn't been paying attention. Sighing dreamily, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him, snaking his arm around her waist, while still watching Dr. Stein and listening to the lecture. Maka smiled and craned her neck, kissing him under the chin before tuning back into the lesson.

**000**

"So...what do you want me to cook for dinner this evening? It's my turn," Soul questioned casually, pulling his shoulder bag out of his locker and slinging it onto his back.

Maka was about to answer when a round of collective sighs sounded from behind her. Spinning on her heel, she turned to the sight of four girls standing about eight feet away, hands clasped over their hearts and love and adoration in their eyes as they stared at Soul longingly. Blanching, Maka smirked evilly, standing on her tiptoes and turning her unsuspecting boyfriend's face to hers. She locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss that made his toes curl, and he turned his entire body her way for better access, wrapping his arms around her waist and anchoring her to his hard chest. The intense make-out went on for about another minute or so before both parties broke for some much needed air. Soul was still unaware of the presence of the fangirls, making the taste of victory all the more sweet when he gently nibbled at her earlobe.

Giggling, she kissed him on the nose before allowing him to set her on the ground once more. Turning to the girls that were glaring daggers at her currently, she smiled sweetly before answering Soul's question. "Anything's fine with me. As long as you don't burn it, of course." Her teasing aroused a dry laugh from his throat, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like your cooking is much better! Tell me, how is it that you managed to burn jello?" Maka's ears reddened as an embarrassed frown graced her pretty features.

"You're hilarious. Just for that, don't think you're getting any loving from me this evening," she mumbled, growling as he laughed lightly.

Soul bent over and kissed her gently on the lips, coaxing her tongue out to play in a careful show of dominance. When they parted, the dazzled look on his meister's face was enough to put a proud smirk on his own. "I'll hold you to that, if you'd like," he whispered sensually. Satisfied with the shudder that ran through her body, he straightened up again. "Anyways, we should probably be getting home. Don't wanna run into Stein and end up having to stay after to help him with some creepy dissection or something..." Maka giggled, happy to find that the annoying, swooning girls from earlier had left (nobody had the right to ogle her Soul but her, dammit!).

"All right, let's go home." She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head against his chest as they made their way back to their apartment.

**000**

"Nyaaaaan! You guys are finally home!" Blair shouted excitedly, pulling the two into a massive Blair-hug. The little cat had spent the day doing virtually nothing, and she was happy that her companions had finally returned to play with her. Transforming into a kitten when they parted from the hug, she kept herself busy by licking at her paw as the two teenagers set to getting supper ready.

After the meal was served and the tummies were full, each person parted to their designated room to do what they pleased for the next hour.

It wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of the electric piano humming to life that Maka knew Soul was getting ready to compose a new song. Closing the book she was so avidly reading two seconds earlier, Maka slid from her bed and scampered to her door in nothing more than her light blue nightgown. Slowly opening her door as not to make a sound, she sunk into the shadows, quietly making her way to her weapon's room.

The music was pouring from his dimly lit living quarters; she could hear it seeping through his door, which he had left open just a crack. She entered his room soundlessly, the music he composed hypnotizing her for a moment. He always had the capability to do that; whether he be playing guitar or piano, whatever tune emitted from the instrument caused her heartbeat to pick up speed, her head to swim in a steady calmness that was only felt when she was near him.

Sighing quietly, Maka decided it was time to make her presence known. As gently as she could, she slid her arms around his neck, kissing him on the neck and nuzzling his shoulder. A smile graced his lips; it was obvious he knew that she had been there from the second she entered his room, but she was happy that he didn't say anything about it. He simply went back to his work, growling as he played a wrong chord and the sound in turn came out flat. "Damn..."

Giggling softly, she held him tighter, telling him with body language that the song was coming along great. A serene half hour passed, both of them reveling in the others warmth as Soul continued to pound away at the keyboard. Maka found herself humming along to the tune, finding various harmonies and making up random lyrics to parts of the song. After a while, Maka let go of her beloved, slowly kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. It was clear that he was stressed beyond belief at not being able to figure out the song, and the young meister felt it was time for him to take a break. She could think of other things that he could be doing at the moment that would make him feel a million times better.

She smirked wickedly at that thought, then spun him around in his wheelie-chair. He immediately brought his arms up to encircle her waist and buried his face in her nightgown-clad stomach. Maka smiled warmly, brushing her fingers through his starlight-colored hair and massaging his scalp. He groaned and nuzzled her tummy, pulling her in between his parted legs and reciprocating by slowly rubbing her lower back in slow, languid circles.

Another sigh escaped Maka's lips; this serenity was nice and all, but her intentions were not anywhere near the serene variety. Grabbing his face between her hands, she tilted his head up and pressed her lips to his hungrily, her tongue invading his mouth and tracing the sharp edges of his teeth. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest, and his dominant nature began to surface as he yanked her down into his lap rather possessively.

"Don't tease," he groaned, situating her on top of his hard-on and arresting her hips with his hands.

"Who's teasing?" she replied sexily, grinding into him and making him growl ferociously. "I think it's about time you took a break..." Maka breathed into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Practically creaming his pants right then and there, Soul could take no more and picked the highly aroused woman up into his arms, tossing her onto his bed and silencing her excited gasp with a deep, hungry kiss. "You're gonna regret messing with me while I'm stressed, cupcake," he whispered against her neck, and Maka's blush was a reaction from both his cute nickname and the connotations of his statement. "Think you can handle what I'm about to dish out?"

The woman scoffed, eyes alight with mischief as she yanked at his thin shirt, pulling it up and over his head. "You're talking to the one who defeated the Kishin, Asura! I think I can...manage..." She was cut short of her bragging rant as Soul's kisses traveled lower, sharp teeth taking hold of her nightgown and pulling downward, effectively tearing it straight down the middle. A sharp swat to the head followed. "Soul! That was my favorite nightgown!" she admonished lightly, growling as he chuckled.

"Oh, please. Says the one who just last week ruined two of my best ties!"

"That wasn't my fault! You caught me off guard in the shower the first time, and then you—" Once again being silenced, Maka sighed as his lips connected with hers. Her lids fluttered closed when her love's mouth once more made the downward trek toward her breasts, hands following suit. "Jesus, Soul!" she finally gasped as his mouth clasped around a pert nipple, and she writhed beneath him as his teeth gently passed over the hardening bud. The pain did nothing more than make the entire event feel a trillion times more erotic, and Maka's fingers delved into the silky tresses of Soul's hair. "Oh, God! Y-your mouth! Soul, you're driving me insane!" she cried out, and a narcissistic smirk edged its way onto the death scythe's face.

"That's the point, sweetheart..." he growled, then went back to work.

The squeals and whimpers increased in volume and pitch as Soul took his sweet time trailing his tongue down her abdomen and kissing her heat through her panties. He looked upon his blushing, wide-eyed girlfriend and couldn't help but think how lucky he was. '_I don't deserve your love..._' He abruptly shuddered as he felt her fingers trace the faint scar from where he had been slashed by Chrona's sword. He let out a hiss as her nails scraped over his exposed nipple, then propped himself up on his arms and captured her lips once more with his own.

The intensity of their union continued to burn hotter, and just as he was about to take the inevitable plunge, his door swung open, smacking against the wall loudly and making his lover shriek.

"Soul! Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" came Spirit's obnoxious command from the doorway, and jumping to preserve Maka's modesty, Soul threw the sheets around her, red eyes glaring daggers in the direction of the unwelcome intruder.

"Oi, Spirit! Get the hell out of here! No one invited you in here, you lech!" A pillow went flying through the air, almost connecting with Spirit's head before he slashed it in half with one of his blades.

Maka simply buried her head beneath the sheets, willing the embarrassment to just end as she took in a few deep breaths, Soul's very masculine scent calming her nerves slightly. "Papa! You heard him! Please leave!"

Arguments ensued as tempers rose, Soul's temper in particular. Red-faced and angry at the fact he was left in a very aroused state in front of a fellow death scythe, he began cursing so profanely that it would put a sailor to shame; Spirit matched his rising anger easily, and the room was a mesh of profanities and cursing. Maka wouldn't be surprised if they got struck by lightening.

Blair watched in her cat form from the doorway, purring and giggling at the same time. How she loved the way the two males acted when in a predicament such as this; she should force Spirit into interrupting Maka and Soul's fun time more often.

**Super stupid ending...I wasn't sure how to end it, but I didn't want to make it a full lemon because...well, because I enjoy teasing you guys, in all honesty :) I am the devil, and you will just have to deal with it *smirks evilly in a very Kyouya-ish manner* Anyways, please REVIEW! Gimme a piece of your mind as to how evil I am for making it only a oneshot and not making it a lemon!**

**PS: Limes are so much yummier .**


End file.
